<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indiscriminate derivative Unable to Break Free by beginningblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690204">Indiscriminate derivative Unable to Break Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue'>beginningblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddle gained Harry's magic power because of the trap he set, and finally left the shackles of the diary and took possession of his own body. After that, he gave Harry a special gift to his main soul, Voldemort, but he was unconscious. He and Harry fell into a trap they couldn't get out of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Diary Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Tomarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a bed curtain full of green fluff, pure white gauze staggered and extraordinarily gorgeous huge double bed and a green gorgeous torch on each side, reflected by two intertwined figures on the pure white sheets. At the same time, there were two husky screams and groans of the teenagers and boys with different voices, and the sound of the bed shaking and the crash between the flesh never stopped.</p><p>The boy clasped his waist thighs forcefully, and thrust it roughly into the boy's body. The heavier and faster hits made the boy scream happily, passing through the nails he had taken care of. He scratched the pale skin under his hand, leaving a footprint on the boy's back.</p><p>The teenager bit the boy's neck again, leaving more marks of his own, and when he let go, the green-eyed boy also bit his Adam's apple with revenge until he tasted the smell of rust in his mouth.</p><p>Don't know how long it took before the sound on the bed became quiet, leaving only the heavy breathing of the boys.</p><p>"Harry, my power has been added a lot, thank you for your willingness to give me your power in this way."</p><p>During the words, Riddle’s kiss had landed on the lightning scar on Harry’s forehead, and continued to go down. Riddle held Harry’s dry blush lips, bit the boy’s lower lip, sucked hard, and forced it.  Harry opened his small mouth, the red tongue that came in flexibly wrapped Harry's lilac uvula, and he swung around and sucked fiercely until Harry had difficulty breathing and a small groan in his throat. The boy left the boy's red and swollen mouth, "Come on, Harry, it's still early, let's rest earlier." He continued to lick the boy's skin, neck and throat.</p><p>As a result, the boy let out a soft and rapid breathing, "...that would be great, Tom." Harry said to Riddle in front of him with only strength, then closed his eyes weakly and fell asleep.</p><p>Riddle looked at the outstretched left hand, clenched it, and instantly felt the powerful blood power of the boy in his body, and the corner of his mouth conjured a cheerful smile.</p><p>"Finally got the power I dreamed of." Riddle got up and slowly put on from clothes to trousers one by one, walked slowly to the bed, reached out and picked up the boy's wand, muttered a spell, and cast a spell on the boy. Sleeping spell and a relaxing spell, and finally added a powerful protection spell, and then stooped to pick up the sleeping boy on the bed and put him on a black robe.</p><p>In an instant, the environment in Room of Requirement changed, and a door appeared in front of Riddle. Riddle showed a leisurely smile, hugged the boy tightly, stepped towards the opening door, and crossed the other side of the door.</p><p>In a darkened room, a teenager appeared holding a boy and talking to the object sitting in the only armchair in the room that looked like a baby.</p><p>"Harry Potter?" A low voice sounded in the room.</p><p>"Yes, I brought him." Riddle said cheerfully.</p><p>"Kill him."</p><p>"No," Riddle said firmly.</p><p>"Why, do not laugh, you can not put down your hand?" A deep voice made needle felting laugh.</p><p>"He's very useful, Voldemort. It was his magic that kept me out of the diary. He unified us in the magical world."</p><p>"..." Voldemort was silent.</p><p>"We can use his blood to let us completely merge, you will have a body, and I have a strong power. Killing him is not our greatest benefit." Riddle said alluring terms.</p><p>"Okay, Tom Riddle."</p><p>"Since we have reached an agreement, let the golden boy fulfill our ambition."</p><p>Mumbling and chanting complex long spells, resounding the entire dungeon, blood-red gleaming beams interspersed with the boy’s body. The boy bit his lower lip and endured great pain. Step by step, he walked on something like a baby, grabbing it and throwing it into the cauldron. Then he jumped into the cauldron, and a burst of blood-red smoke rose from the cauldron.</p><p>Suddenly, the cauldron made a loud noise, and then the dungeon produced a large-scale earthquake caused by magic. The Death Eaters above the dungeon felt that there was now a powerful dark magic below. They were summoned earlier to wait in the abandoned manor for many years, and were told that Lord Dark Lord had something important to tell them.</p><p>At that time, there was a big explosion in the cauldron and fragments were everywhere. A figure appeared in the center, with a naked, tall and slender figure, well-shaped features and a young and handsome face. Tom Riddle appeared again fifty years ago.</p><p>The young man standing in the middle of the room stretched out his long lanky hand and gently clenched it into a fist. Then he felt a further powerful and unfamiliar magic power flowing in his body, which he had never touched. At this moment, the corner of the youth's mouth raised a satisfied smile, and the youth's naked body automatically put on the clothes on the only armchair in the room one by one. Suddenly, a young man with blood red eyes appeared in a neat dark green suit, looking graceful and luxurious.</p><p>The Death Eaters in the manor then felt that the earthquake had stopped, and they whispered and discussed what had just happened. Suddenly a young man with blood-red eyes appeared in the center of them. Afterwards, the three Death Eaters who noticed the young man were surprised and immediately raised their wands at the handsome young man, casting the most vicious spells. In a flash, when the three spells hit the youth's chest, they suddenly disappeared without a trace.</p><p>"...Your curse of the unforgivable curses, so weak," in the words, the three Death Eaters immediately felt the burning pain of the black mark on their left arm, and then one Death Eater yelled in agony, miserably. The cry rang throughout the manor. "...A useless person." The young man frowned calmly, raising his wand and casting an unforgivable curse at the Death Eater.</p><p>Immediately, the Death Eater died.</p><p>The Death Eaters around the youth raised their wands in a panic and warned the youth for the next move.</p><p>"I'm disappointed in each of you." The young man once again evoked a grinning smile, and then the marks on the arms of the Death Eaters present would burn like burning pain and become clearer. The Death Eaters made different noises at the same time.</p><p>"Master... please, let us go!" One of the Death Eaters crawled to the young man's feet with his left arm swallowing, and kissed the young man's leather shoes with his head down and begged the young man's forgiveness.</p><p>The Death Eaters watched their master receive a grinning smile and scorned their feet, "It turns out that someone finally remembers your master, my friends." Said calmly and slowly.</p><p>The Death Eaters present unanimously remembered that whenever their master exerted powerful magical powers or appeared around, the marks on their arms would burn like burning pain.</p><p>Their master is back. The Dark Lord-Voldemort, reappears in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dark Lord curled up his mouth and looked extremely handsome, admiring the Death Eaters who were kneeling in front of him. He stretched out his hand and lifted the Mask of the Death Eaters who were kneeling at his feet.</p><p>"Lucius, you remember me for so many years. It's an honor."</p><p>"No, no, no, my master, we have never forgotten that you led us to the age of glory!" Lucius explained to Riddle fearfully.</p><p>"My friend, you have become so vulgar after many years, it even makes me feel that you have forgotten that you are such a noble race." Riddle said, staring at each Death Eater behind Lucius.</p><p>Every Death Eater present was horrified to accept their master's punishment. They were already being tortured by the Dark Mark and could not stand the master's powerful torture curse.</p><p>"...Master, we have been waiting for you..." One of the Death Eaters lifted the mask to reveal a beautiful face. She was Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>"Dear Bellatrix, I believe you are truly waiting for the day I return."</p><p>"Yes, Master, I have been waiting for you, hoping to accompany you again every night." Bellatrix said as he crawled close to the youth, hoping that the youth could touch her body gently.</p><p>Riddle drew a nice smile, causing Bellatrix in front of him to fall into a brief infatuation. Later, the Death Eaters felt the pain in their left arm disappear.</p><p>At the same time, they looked up and found that their master had disappeared.</p><p>Bellatrix, who was close to the youth, fell on the ground because the youth suddenly disappeared and lost his balance, looking embarrassed.</p><p>On a big pure white bed, there is a naked black-haired boy sleeping soundly. That is the savior of the magic world, Harry Potter.</p><p>Harry woke up slowly, opened his eyes, looked around vaguely, and vaguely found the bedroom filled with Slytherin College that he had not transformed into the room of requirement. When he wanted to get up, he felt something entangled in his left foot, and found that his left foot was caught by a chain that prevented him from getting out of bed.</p><p>Harry stared at the chain with a surprised expression, and then reached out to solve the chain. But it was impossible. The boy tried his best to overturn the chain with his hands, but in the end he couldn't unlock it. He had to fumble around the bed hoping to touch his wand. It's a pity that he couldn't get the wand when he felt around.</p><p>At this time, the door of the room opened, and a tall figure appeared, walking towards Harry.</p><p>"Tom?" Harry asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"...I'm here, Harry." Riddle said slowly.</p><p>"Quickly, unlock me. What time is it now?" Harry said while playing with the chain of his left foot. "I have a potion class to go to. If Snape knows that I'm late, I will be fined a labor service. "</p><p>"Don't worry anymore, Harry." Riddle said with a cheerful smile when he heard it.</p><p>"Why did you say that, and why did your voice become low, Tom?" Harry couldn't help frowning when he heard Riddle's words, asking suspiciously. Harry felt a sudden panic in his heart, feeling that he was about to face a result he didn't want to accept.</p><p>"I'm no longer the sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle you know." Riddle said and waved at Harry.</p><p>In an instant, Harry realized that the environment in front of him was much clearer, and he could see without glasses. He finally saw Tom in front of him, with mature features, a tall and slender figure, and a handsome and deep face. He was a mature man in his twenties.</p><p>"Tom, why are you doing this?"</p><p>"Harry Potter, Dumbledore’s golden boy. A baby defeated the powerful wizard who could unify the magic world." Riddle ignored Harry’s words and murmured, "In the past few months, my The new target is you." Then he said to Harry with a chilling smile.</p><p>"Why do you say that?"</p><p>"Because I am Voldemort, dear boy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Voldemort, you said you were the bastard who killed my parents!" Harry immediately shouted at Voldemort with an angry expression.</p><p>"Yes. Voldemort is my past, present, and future." Voldemort smiled happily. "Boy, you forgot one thing. You can't get out of bed now." Voldemort said and climbed into the bed, thundering too fast to hide Earlier he caught Harry's chained left foot, and lifted it up in front of him, sticking out his tongue and slowly licking the white calf, causing Harry to tremble.</p><p>Harry was taken aback by Voldemort's actions, and then struggled to resist, helplessly he was too strong with Voldemort, and his feet were still held tightly by Voldemort.</p><p>"You resist, the harder you resist, the more excited I will be. I want to use your body to restore my magic power, and I will spare your life temporarily." Voldemort suddenly smiled evilly, and his dark black eyes flashed with excited and bloodthirsty Light.</p><p>"...You still said this...you are lying to me..." Harry flushed his eyes when he heard it, and tears surfaced, but Harry resisted crying, "You are here to resurrect Lie to me... hurt me..." Harry's emerald green eyes flickered with tears, but his master didn't realize it at all.</p><p>Voldemort smiled unpredictably, and suddenly pulled Harry’s ankle with his hand to make Harry closer to him, "Haha, fortunately, you reminded me that Harry Potter can save the person he likes. Give your virgin body." Voldemort whispered in Harry's ear with his low voice, and the other hand gently stroked the boy's silky face.</p><p>Harry used his emerald green eyes to give Voldemort a harsh look.</p><p>Voldemort couldn't help laughing. "Harry, my magic power is getting weaker again. Will you help me?" Then he said to Harry in Tom's seductive voice.</p><p>Harry opened his mouth to curse the person in front of him vigorously, but after he said something, Voldemort blocked his angry protest with his lips, and then Voldemort slid his tongue domineeringly into his mouth, skillfully teasing his wet tongue. Harry felt the person in front of him thrust his tongue into his mouth and gently brushed his sensitive palate and gums, which caused him to tremble with satisfaction, then found his uvula and guided it to entangle with him.</p><p>Harry couldn't help groaning, and Voldemort's dark eyes ignited in the abyss. Voldemort finally let go of Harry, seeing that the little mouth in front of him was red and swollen because of him, and he let out a deep, sweet laugh.</p><p>Harry groaned in surprise. He wanted to resist pushing away the distance between him and Voldemort, but he found that his body was weak. It turned out that Voldemort had used magic to control the long and thick fetters of his left foot halfway through to restrain his helpless struggle.</p><p>At this time, Voldemort raised Harry's legs and sucked the boy's delicate skin with his lips on the inside, slowly reaching out his hand to grab Harry's lower body and rubbing it slowly.</p><p>When Harry felt his lower body grabbed by Voldemort's hand and began to rub, he screamed in shock, but the chain on his body pinched him tightly, and then Voldemort put his tongue on his chest. Of red beads. It made him feel like he had never felt before, his toes couldn't help but bend, his hands weakly grasping the red bedcloth.</p><p>Voldemort skillfully raised his lower body, shifted and sucked his mouth wildly, stirring every inch of his body's nerves. Harry couldn't restrain the pleasure Voldemort brought him. Suddenly, Voldemort maliciously grasped Harry's lower body hand, and accelerated his movements. In an instant, a white light flashed in front of Harry's eyes, and the next moment he released it.</p><p>Then, Voldemort grabbed Harry’s leg with the other hand, and Harry’s legs were placed on his shoulders to let him lean against Harry’s chest. This abnormal posture made Harry extremely painful and gave him a glimpse of his private parts. Exhaustive. In an instant, Harry saw Voldemort's erect clone, thrusting into Harry's backyard mercilessly from bottom to top.</p><p>"Woo, woo...it hurts..." Harry yelled, crying in pain.</p><p>But Voldemort's expression was not much better, and he frowned slightly. "It's so tight..." He still stubbornly sprinted into Harry's body, violently swinging the huge clone in Harry's body.<br/>　　<br/>Stimulated by the back court, Harry couldn't help but get an erection... Harry was inserted deep into his body by Voldemort, his waist swinging involuntarily. As the movement accelerated, Harry's waist was paralyzed, and bursts of pleasure also rushed.<br/>　　<br/>"Woo...oooo... let me go... ok... it hurts..." Harry couldn't close his mouth and cried loudly.</p><p>Voldemort was fascinated by Harry's erotic expression, and then he greedily sucked on his white neck, leaving a green and purple hickey on it. Voldemort's clone twitched fiercely in Harry's tunnel, Harry's entrance tightened, and Voldemort shot inside Harry. a large amount of semen.<br/>　　<br/>"Woo..." Harry's penis also reached a climax, spraying a viscous liquid.</p><p>Harry felt that he had fallen into a trap that he couldn't break away, a trap named Tom Riddle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ay after day passed, and Harry sat bored on the bed in Riddle Manor, waiting for Voldemort to come.</p><p>He was mad at first and wanted to kill him every time he saw Voldemort. Every time he saw Voldemort, he used his full strength and used his only attacking place to bite the man’s skin and make him bleed. In the end he was mad by the man. The laughter forced him, opened his body, and asked him again and again. Now after he went through madness, he desperately went on a hunger strike, but when he was almost dead, the man rescued him with one hand gently, repeating one sentence every time.</p><p>"Harry, Harry, if I can't let you die, you can't die without forgetting that you are mine, my savior boy."</p><p>At that time, the door of the room opened, and the man Voldemort slowly approached Harry, and lifted Harry's chin with his hands to face his bright red eyes.</p><p>"Want to leave here?" Voldemort asked.</p><p>"No! I know it's impossible for me to leave here, but you can't stop my suicide determination again and again!"</p><p>"Haha," Voldemort laughed loudly instead, "Well, if you want to commit suicide once, I will arrest your friends, classmates, teachers, and even the Dursleys and control them to kill each other with a brutal curse in front of you."</p><p>"You...cold-blooded demon..." Harry couldn't help but angrily faced Voldemort when he heard it.</p><p>"Don't forget that I am Slytherin, and there was no love at the moment I was born." Voldemort said again, "A woman with an ancient magical family actually admires a handsome and despicable Muggle. She is incompetent and wants to use a love potion. Made a Muggle fall in love with her. After she was pregnant with joy, she made a stupid decision. She decided to stop the love potion, but was abruptly abandoned by her sober husband. She gave birth to a son in poverty. That child was born without love from the beginning. How do you make him feel love, something that can be abandoned at any time?"</p><p>"... Are you the boy?" Harry asked suspiciously.</p><p>"The ability to understand is not weak, you know why I can kill an unrelated person at any time." Voldemort let go of his hand holding Harry's chin and said, "Harry Potter, it's better not to test my patience with you. If you run away or commit suicide, I hope you are mentally prepared to see your friend's body." He lowered his head close to Harry's ear and warned Harry softly because his decision affected the safety of his friend.</p><p>Immediately, Harry stared at Voldemort.</p><p>"Haha," Voldemort smiled when he saw Harry's reaction, and then stretched out his hand to get closer to him. "Harry, my magic power is getting weaker again. Will you help me?"</p><p>When Harry heard that he couldn't refuse Voldemort later, he was pulled to the center of the big bed and pushed down on the bed. Voldemort then tore Harry's robe with his hand and stroked Harry's white skin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>